Adam-Fiona Relationship
The relationship between Fiona Coyne and Adam Torres, known as Fadam (F'iona/'Adam), occurred in Season 10. Relationship History Overview Adam and Fiona briefly dated during Fiona's struggle with alcohol addiction. As their relationship ended, Fiona realized she was actually a lesbian and was only interested in Adam because of his female body. Season 10 In Umbrella (1), Adam and Drew are setting up for the food drive when Fiona enters and they both convince her to help them for her community service hours she will need for graduation, and Fiona agrees to join. Later, Adam watches Drew attempt to flirt with Fiona. Outside of the school, Fiona approaches Adam and sits down on the steps with him, Adam notices Fiona's ride didn't show up and she says she's waiting for a taxi, Adam says he thought she would have a princess carriage waiting, with 5 horses and a charming prince to sweep her off her feet. Fiona says she tried the prince, New York city royalty anyway, charming on the outside vile on the inside, Adam says "right, prince's are so overrated", Fiona says so many guys are just pretending to be something they are not, Adam says right, Fiona says he seems honest, "I mean I can talk to you like a normal person", Adam asks "really?", he tries to thank her, Fiona smiles at him and then her ride appears, Fiona tells Adam unfortunately I have terrible instincts when it comes to guys and gets in the taxi, she smiles at Adam one last time and Adam watches her leave. The next day, outside the school, Adam yells out "Princess Fiona", Fiona tells him to make it quick, Adam explains his brother is a good guy you just make him nervous, Fiona asks why he would want to be around a girl who makes him nervous, Adam explains because he thinks your great we both do and that's why I'm helping him, Fiona says he has good taste and if he's your brother than maybe he's not so bad, Adam asks her to give him another chance he deserves it, Fiona gets in her cab and tells Adam she's not looking for anything serious or anything physical, Adam asks really? nothing sexual?, Fiona says not any time soon so you can let your brother know that, Adam says cool and thanks her, Fiona says only because you asked, Fiona leaves in the cab and Adam watches her go and is smiling. In Umbrella (2), At the food drive, Adam notices Fiona and they smile at each other before Fiona winks at him and goes and flirts with Drew. Outside the school, Fiona yells out saying prince Adam and then asks him where he was this afternoon, Adam says he had stuff to do, Fiona says she had a good time with Drew, Adam is angry and tries to leave, Fiona asks Adam if he's mad at her, Adam says he didn't tell her to flirt with Drew, Fiona asks why he was playing match-maker then, Adam tells for to forget it just don't come crying to him when it falls apart, Fiona grabs Adam and tells her once the food drive is over she's done with being in the middle of Adam and Drew before walking away. Drew tells Adam that Fiona likes him and that he should go for it. In When Love Takes Over (1), 'Eli tells Adam he'll find his prefect leading and realizes its Fiona when they see her, Fiona says hi to Adam and Eli bails. Fiona asks if Adam is ignoring her, Adam sarcastically says sorry I couldn't make it your party Adam I had to wash my hair, Fiona says she wanted to come, Adam says he figured that something better came up and its ok he gets it before walking away, Fiona stops him when she says her great aunt died and admits she barely knew her but her mum was beyond upset, Adam doesn't know what to say, Fiona asks him to say he'll let her make it up to him, Adam asks Fiona to be the new leading lady for the play and you'd be prefect, Fiona asks if there's singing involved? and Adam says no but there is a kiss with me, Fiona agrees but she gets final wardrobe approval and Fiona walks away. In the auditorium, Adam happily watches Fiona act out a scene from the play and Eli says Adam likes her, Adam tells him to stop it, Eli says he loves her, Adam says he does not, Eli says she likes you why else would see agree to do our play, Adam says maybe Fiona doesn't know about him... Fiona keeps to herself and she doesn't play attention to gossip, maybe if I can get her to know the real me first maybe the whole transgender thing won't matter down the line, Eli says that's a pretty big if, Fiona asks them if she has the part?, Adam agrees and so does Eli, Eli pushes Adam towards Fiona and tells her she has to work hard to keep up, Adam tells Fiona he can help and asks if she's free tonight, Fiona says she is and tells Adam to meet her at her condo at 7, Adam says its a date and its gets a little awkward so Fiona tells Adam she'll see him at 7 before bailing. Adam arrives at Fiona's condo, Adam says the place is amazing, Fiona pours herself a glass of champagne, Fiona asks where he wants to start, Adam thinks they should do the kissing scene and Fiona agrees, Adam leans into kiss Fiona before backing away,Adam tells Fiona there's something she needs to know, Adam and Fiona sit down on the couch and Adam tells her he's transgender, Fiona says its ok, Adam's surprised then realizes she already knew, Fiona says she's fine with it and ask if he thought she would freak out, Adam says its happened before and that girls aren't actually lining up to kiss me, Fiona says she'd rather kiss him than any other guy at school, Adam's confused and Fiona accidentally knocks her wine all over his pants, Fiona goes to get some spare clothes for Adam. Adam has put on the spare clothes but doesn't know how to fix his tie and Fiona does it for him. Adam asks to play truth or dare and Fiona picks truth, Adam asks why she skipped his party, Fiona says she already told him her great aunt, Adam thinks she's probably alive and well, Fiona says you look at me like I'm this prefect princess but I'm not and once you realize that you'll get sick of me everyone does, Adam says that's never going to happen, Fiona reaches for Adam's hand to drag him into the kitchen but he pulls her back, Adam says your turn dare, they kiss and break apart and smile at each other. At the auditorium, Adam approaches Fiona asking she got the flowers he sent her, Fiona says about last night they were caught up in the moment its best to pretend it never happened, Adam says pretend what never happened, Fiona says she knew he would understand and Fiona bails to go do a scene. At Fiona's condo, Adam arrives and returns the clothes he borrowed yesterday, Fiona asks if he couldn't wait till rehearsal to see her, Adam says he's dropping out of the play, Fiona reminds him he begged her to sign up, Adam says because he thought he had a chance with her and now that I know it was all in my head it kinda blows, Fiona says what if it wasn't, Adam says then you would invite me in and we'd talk, Fiona says she did order enough dinner for two, Adam comes into the condo. Fiona asks Adam to try some special cheese before drinking a glass of champagne and asks Adam if he has a problem with her drinking, Adam says he doesn't, Fiona puts her arm around Adam and they kiss. Adam and Fiona are making out on the couch when Holly J. interrupts. Holly J. starts questioning how much she's been drinking and Adam and Fiona try to convince her it wasn't much, Holly J. tells Adam to keep an eye on her and to call her if there's a problem and tells Adam she sometimes doesn't notice if you substitute soft drink for champagne before bailing, Fiona tells Adam Holly J. is so uptight and asks if he's okay, Adam says he is now that Holly J. is gone. In 'When Love Takes Over (2), 'Fiona makes it to the lovers lunch in the cafeteria with Adam, Eli and Clare. Fiona compliments Clare on her eyes and then insults her shirt choice before Eli tells Adam to get Fiona out of here since she's wasted, Fiona gets angry at Eli so Adam asks Fiona to go for a walk, Fiona says they just got here and besides her and Clare are hitting it off, Adam says he wants to be alone with her, Fiona realizes what he means and agrees to leave, Adam takes her hand and they bail. Fiona is holding onto Adam and Adam gets her to sit down on a bench, Fiona says she thought Adam liked her and tries to kiss him, Adam says she's drunk, Fiona asks if Holly J. talked to him, Adam says what, Fiona says Holly J. thinks she drinks too much, she doesn't understand me like you do, she doesn't get that drinking makes it easier, Adam asks makes what easier, Fiona says being with you, Adam asks if Fiona is drinking because of him, Fiona says you do understand and leans into kiss him but he turns his head away, Adam says he doesn't understand and gets up and walks away from Fiona. In the auditorium, Fiona approaches Adam, Eli and Clare and Eli and Clare leave them alone. Adam says he doesn't think they should hang out anymore, Fiona asks if its because of what she said and explains she was stressed and confused, Adam asks if she is drinking because of him, Fiona says she can stop just please don't leave, Adam asks for a good reason not too, Fiona says she's falling in love with him, Adam says your what?, Fiona says she loves him and thought he felt the same way, Adam says he does, Fiona asks him to walk her home and they hold hands and walks out of the auditorium. The next day, At school, Adam approaches Fiona in the corridor and tells her he missed her, Fiona says she was thinking they should get a latte in Paris for their first date or a maceration in Rome, Adam suggests he'll come up with something and it'll be a surprise, Fiona agrees and bails. Holly J. tells Adam that her and Fiona's mum are organising an intervention for Fiona's drinking problem and asks if he wants to come. Adam finds Fiona in a classroom and tells her they should bail, Fiona asks where to and Adam says far away from here, Fiona agrees to come but says she has to pick up some stuff from home first, Adam agrees and they leave the school. Adam arrives back at Fiona's condo saying he's back with the money they need and asks if she's all packed, Adam finds Fiona passed out on the couch with a glass in her hand and he wakes her up and asks if she's okay, Fiona says she only had a little and Adam goes to get her some water. Adam calls Holly J. and tells him he wants to help. On a street, Adam blindfolds Fiona and leads her somewhere, Fiona wants to know where but Adam says its a surprise, Fiona asks if it involves a plane or a train?, Adam says it doesn't, Fiona then asks if she's wearing the right clothes, Adam says she looks prefect, Adam takes her into a building and then into a room and tells Fiona to take the blind fold off, Fiona isn't happy about their intervention and Fiona's mum and Holly J. tell her they are taking her to rehab, Fiona tries to leave the room but Adam stops her, Fiona tells them to make Adam leave and that she doesn't want to see him again, effectively ending their relationship. Holly J. sees Adam to tell him Fiona's mad at all of them but believes she will forgive in time, Holly J. gives Adam a page from Fiona's journal that she wrote about Adam: "You've just left and I can't stop thinking about you, your face, your voice, your touch, how you listen to me the way no one else does, how its easier to be with you than not, how when were together I never want it to end, it would be easier if I didn't feel this way because there are a million reasons why we shouldn't work but even though I know that I really really hope that we will". Adam smiles at her words about him. In 'Chasing Pavements (2), At school, Fiona notices Adam in the hallway and Holly J. asks if she still hasn't talked to Adam, Fiona says she doesn't know what to expect, Holly J. offers to be here for mortal support but Fiona tells her its fine so Holly J. bails. Fiona yells out to Adam and Adam says hi back before they approach each other, Adam says your back, Fiona asks if he got the letter, Adam says he did, Fiona says she was awful to him but getting her help was an incredible thing he did, they both agree she was mad while she was drunk but Fiona admits she missed him, Adam says that good and he'll see her around, Fiona stops him and asks him to come over later and watch a movie, Adam agrees and then bails. At Fiona's condo, Fiona and Adam are sitting on the couch together and Fiona mum leaves them some snacks before leaving, they talk about their friends being loved up before Fiona mentions how embarrassing she was on their date with Eli and Clare, Adam says she was a little tipsy, Fiona says it was a dark period, Adam asks if she liked the champagne, Fiona says she did and it masked some bad feelings, Adam asks what she felt bad about, Fiona says it was about her horrible ex-boyfriend, running away to degrassi, stressing out my family Adam asks if being was him was a factor too, Fiona says he wasn't, Adam says she freaked out over kissing him, Fiona says she freaked out because they were close and thought he would see the real her and assures him it had nothing to do with him and admits she likes him, Adam says you like me?, they laugh and Fiona mentions they are missing the movie. Adam and Fiona are making out on the couch and they break apart and Fiona says she knew they could pick up where they left off and that she missed him, Adam asks what she misses, his sense of humor, his good looks and charm, Fiona says the way they are so comfortable and they kiss again and she puts her hand underneath his shirt and Fiona says he's so soft before they kiss again, Fiona says she likes this. Adam starts to feel uncomfortable when Fiona says she likes his body. Then she says that he's boyish and girlish which makes Adam angry because he doesn't want to be reminded that he is physically a girl. This leads to the end of Fadam and Fiona discovering she is a lesbian and that she was using Adam. Season 11 In Need You Now (2), Adam and Eli sneak into Fiona's condo and the two speak to one another briefly. Season 12 In Got Your Money (2), Fiona asks Imogen if they could talk while she's fixing Adam's shirt. Adam seems uncomfortable around Fiona and goes backstage. In Sabotage (2), Fiona and Adam are sitting down next to each other while Eli tells them his plans for a surprise birthday party for Clare at Fiona's loft that they are all organizing; Adam goes off with Fiona when Alli and Eli talk. In Building a Mystery (1), Becky informs Fiona and the rest of the Student Council that Adam will be joining them in the fundraiser. In Tonight, Tonight, Adam and Becky go to a party at Fiona's loft. Fiona, along with Drew and Bianca, greet the two and inform Adam that WhisperHug got 3rd place in Battle of the Bands. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Adam is at Fiona's loft as they are both going to Drew and Bianca's wedding. Season 13 In Young Forever, Fiona posts on Adam's facerage memorial page that she is shocked by Adam's death and wishes she could be at the funeral. Degrassi Mini In Love Is..., Adam reveals that he keeps having a dream where Fiona, the girl he is crushing on, runs up to him and into his arms, saying he is the guy of her dreams before kissing him, not caring that he is transgender. But Adam states that he always wakes up, and it was just a dream. The camera zooms out to reveal that Adam had been staring at Fiona the entire time he was speaking of her. Fiona describes love as a time in Paris when she was 14 and tried on a different kind of dress that looked beautiful on her, leaving her breathless, changing her. She has had trouble finding the right person for her, not Bobby or her brother, but describes Adam as "sweet" and "cute", saying he has a crush on her. In The Power Play, Fiona and Adam both participate in Alli's dance routine. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: When Love Takes Over (1033) **Broke Up: When Love Takes Over (1034) ***Reason: Adam took Fiona to a family intervention so she would go to rehab due to her alcohol addiction. She was mad and told Adam she never wanted to see him again. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Chasing Pavements (2) (1042) **Broke Up: Chasing Pavements (2) (1042) ***Reason: Adam realized that Fiona is a lesbian and was just using him for his body because she was in denial. Rival Relationships *Drew-Fiona Friendship Trivia *They both are/were part of the LGBT community; Fiona is a lesbian and Adam was transgender. *Fiona was three years older than Adam. *They both were members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Adam was in WhisperHug with Fiona's ex-girlfriend, Imogen. *They were both best friends with Eli Goldsworthy. *Fiona once hit on Adam's other best friend, Clare, while drunk by telling her that she has pretty eyes. *Fiona used to live with Adam's older brother, Drew Torres as a roommate. *They both had a spring fling - Fiona with Charlie Lima in season 11 and Adam with Missy Parker in season 12. *Adam uncovered Fiona's sexuality. *They were both the romantic interests of Imogen Moreno, but only Fiona dated her. *They both are/were good friends with Mike Dallas, Bianca DeSousa, Imogen Moreno, Dave Turner, and Eli Goldsworthy. *Adam's second relationship with Fiona lasted only one episode, much like his first relationship with Becky. *Fiona wrote how sorry she was about not being able to attend Adam's funeral on his Facerange wall. *Their first kiss was in Fiona's apartment in When Love Takes Over. *They were in a love triangle with Drew. Gallery Fadam111111.jpg Fadam1111111111.jpg Fadam11111111111111.jpg Fadam222222.jpg Fadam3333.jpg Fadam44444.jpg AdamandFionaWLTO.jpg Degrassi-episode-31-07.jpg When-love-takes-over-pt-2-8.jpg 128279482844.jpg tumblr_lxevo6MHGS1r3od86o1_500.png tumblr_lus9f7cnV51qgs86ro1_r12_500.jpg tumblr_ltc09uFUyV1qcn71uo1_500.png tumblr_lqq7nxKCMU1qdiaboo1_500.jpg ImagesCA8981L0.jpg ImagesCAJZJMTO.jpg dfd4.jpg Dg120506-9.jpg Dg120506g2-11.jpg fadam1.png umbrella-pt1-clip-2.jpg 04 (10).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 06 (13).jpg 07 (12).jpg 10 (9).jpg 11V.jpg 13 (1).jpg 15 (3).jpg 09 (12).jpg 11 (5)D.jpg lalall4.png jojij.png jkhkj.png jojo.png oijio.png uyiiou.png iuyhh.png 492px-Halo-pt-2-11.jpg Kljlkf.jpg 000000d.jpg Snapshot 1 (26-07-2015 9-52 PM).png Snapshot 2 (26-07-2015 8-05 PM).png Snapshot 1 (26-07-2015 7-57 PM).png Umbrella-pt-1-5.jpg Umbrellano27.PNG Fiona1.jpg When-love-takes-over-pt-2-3.jpg Degrassi_when_love_05hr.jpg D10_sept13_ss_0273.jpg Tumblr_lghhynz3ko1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lghi4hAptO1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_lghi5fSjfo1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Degrassi-episode-33-01.jpg Degrassi-episode-33-12.jpg Degrassi-episode-33-14.jpg Degrassi-episode-33-16.jpg Degrassi-episode-33-17.jpg Degrassi-episode-33-18.jpg Degrassi-episode-34-09.jpg Qererwersdf.jpg Umbrellano26.PNG Degrassi-episode-34-02.jpg Qweqwead.jpg Werdfdffd.jpg Sadfsdfsdfsfa.jpg Ascsdgfg.jpg Asdcdsgdhf.jpg Asfsadfagr.jpg Scdacasgfsg.jpg Sdfhsfgdfgdsg.jpg Reytreyrey.jpg Wqerqwrqwer.jpg Adam Looking At Fiona Watching TV At Her Condo.jpg Adam & Fiona Making Out On Fiona's Couch.jpg 0016.png 0017.png 0027.png Screen shot 2012-04-07 at 3.46.28 PM.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-05-14h21m41s108.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-05-14h22m36s138.jpg Dg120506g2-8.jpg Isdhfg.jpg FionaAdamImogen3928.jpg Kldjgl.jpg FCoyne.PNG TPP.jpg Sfsfhtyh.jpg Halo-pt1-5.jpg Degrassi-episode-31-06.jpg Dawwwww.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:LGBT Category:Season 13